erdefandomcom-20200214-history
League of Free Cities (Nation)
The League of Free Cities, colloquially known as the Free League or simmply the League, is a sprawling, loose conferderation of cities held together by economic, rather than political, ties. Located to the east of Solara, the League is further bordered by the Sea of Tranquility to the south and the Wild Reaches to the north and east. A libertarian paradise, the League contains cities that run the gamut of political expression from communities of choice to transient caravan cities. The population is cosmopolitan and in a constant state of flux, though humans make a slight majority in most cities. History The land now held by the League was once wild, with roving bands of nomads, isolated elven communities, the rare dwarf hold, and other scattered peoples. The were the first to colonize the land, coming from the north beyond the Wild Reaches, founding the city of Undermountain in the Wyvern Mountains after driving out or taming most of the region's namesake predators. Seeing the prosperity of the dwarves, many then-barbarian tribes began to settle, eventually forming small, independent city-states of their own. Threats of goblinoids, economic competition, and banditry between cities eventually led to the creation of the signing of the Chartered Accord at Undermountain in year. the Accord granted monopolies to certain guilds, created the Marque justice system, protected trade routes, but otherwise assured the independence and sovereignty of each city. The League nearly fell in year when Gathar-Rho, a scheming half-orc warlord, organized the various bandit clans into an army. Rho, actually a diciple of an inevitable-worshiping cult, sought to use the bandit clans as a threat only, but was assassinated by his lieutenant Jor when he learned Rho wasn't going to attack anyone. Jor's chaotic nature, however, caused the bandit army to quickly fall apart. The Accord was then amended to allow for the creation of mercenary guilds that can be contracted to protect the realm. Geography and Climate The Tranquil Sea '''makes up the southern borders of the nation. The sea sees few storms and is abundant with fish and other wildlife, as well as many secure shipping lanes. The sea is also home to various small island chains, and includes the reef city of Razor Rock. The '''Razor Reef '''is a 23 mile long reef that exists south of the Dagger Islands, where the surface port of Daggerdale is maintained for the citizens of Razor Rock to trade with surface peoples. It is the only land in the continent to fall south of the Tropic of Hippocampus. The '''Dagger Islands '''are one of many small chains of tropical, volcanic islands jutting from the Tranquil Sea, though they are the only islands inhabited by humanoids for hundreds of miles. The city of Razor Rock lies on the reef beneath the waves, and protects the island chain from approach by pirates and maintains a gate for the passage of merchant ships into the harbor--for the right price that is. The '''Wild Reaches '''make up the eastern and northern border of the League. These rocky hills and dense pine forests teem with life, but all of it is extremely dangerous. If the goblinoids to the north weren't enough, the forest is rumored to be filled with hostile fey, dire animals, and bizarre, wild magics. The '''Wyvern Mountains '''are low, craggy mountains that housed many drakes and wyverns, until the settling of the dwarves drove many of the creatures out. Covering only about 35 square miles in the south east, the mountains are the eroded remenants of ancient volcanoes, and the fertile soil supports beautiful forests on its peaks, which serve to feed both the dwarves and their remaining draconic mounts with ample game and vegetation. The '''Great Lake '''lies near the center of the land, and is the largest body of fresh water on the continent. Covering about 86 square miles, it boasts more than one city on its shores, and is fed in the north by three rivers: the River Rushing, the Wild River, and the Boiling River. The relatively warm waters of the Great Lake support a variety of fish and even some larger aquatic mammals like the great lake otter and freshwater dolphin. The '''Ellesmere Marshlands '''are located on the southernmost edge of the realm near the border with Solara. These subtropical wetlands are mostly wild, with only the Poisondusk Lizardfolk tribe maintaining a semblance of civilization. Many rare plants grow in the swamps, and despite its sinister reputation, adventurers and alchemists regularly brave the marshes to obtain rare reagents and healing plants. Less scruplous characters often come to obtain samples of the many potent poisons available through trade with the Poisondusk tribe. The '''Pine Barrens '''are a dryer pine forrest that occupies much of the northwestern corner of the ream butting up to the Tower Mountains and Wild Reaches and creating a bottleneck of clear land to the border with Solara. The Pinewatch Wood Elves range throughout the Pine Barrens, maintaining the delicate balance of the forest and repelling both human and goblinoid incursions. The Pine Barrens contain fewer large creatures, and thus the wood elves must be ever vigilant to maintain the health of the forest. Climate The overall climate in the League is like that in Solara: mostly warm and calm, though because it is not magically maintained, the League endures far more storms and even the rare hurricane. Being slightly further south on the continent makes up for this, however, as the nation rarely drops below 50 degrees in the winter, and only the northernmost hamlets ever see temperatures near freezing, let alone get snow. Cities and Landmarks Cities '''Undermountain: '''Small City: AL: LG; Conventional; 20,000 gp limit; Assets: 28,523,000 gp; Population: 8,671; Isolated (96% dwarf, 2% human, 1% halfling, 1% other). Founded in year by a dwarven colony expidition from continent, Undermountain is the oldest settlement in the Free League. The town is governed by Otuk Cragheart, the Lord Mayor, who presides over a town council comprised of representative from the 8 major dwarf clans and the church of Moradin. The people are a suspicious lot, being the only true bastion of law and good in the nation (the aventi are LG also, but have few dealings in the larger nation); it was Undermountain under Lord Mayor Dragonrider in year that fist called for the Chartered Accord to quell the lawlessness in the region. Undermountain holds several monopolies, including arms deals, gemcutting, and most precious metals. Undermountain also trains and sells the remaining wyverns as flying mounts to those that can pay, and the countryside is made secure by the Skystriker Mercenary Company, who ride advanced wyverns into battle against roaming bandits. '''Three Falls: '''Large Town; AL: N; Conventional; 4,000 gp limit; Assets: 19,542,000 gp; Popuation: 4,285; Mixed (79% human, 8% halfling, 5% wood elf, 3% dwarf, 2% half-elf, 1% half-orc, 1% lizardfolk, 1% other). Three Falls situates itself on the falls where the three rivers fall inot the Great Lake. Founded in year by travelling merchants, the city has grown from a trading post to a trading hub. The population is relatively low, but is burgeoned by transient sailors and travelling merchants. Mayor Nathan Olander runs the town council and maintains the city militia. The people of Three Falls are an accepting lot, never batting an eye except to violence or the occasional theft. The city monopolizes all freshwater shipbuilding and fishing, though they often clash with smaller villages over fishing contracts. Three Falls also contains one of two mages' colleges in the Free League. '''Wanderwheel: '''Village; AL: CN; Nonstandard (teamsters guild); 500 gp limit; Assets 2,145 gp; Population: 435; Isolated (98% halfling, 2% other). Wanderwheel is an unusual village that travels at the end of every season to another one of four locations: In spring, Wanderwheel can be found approximate 15 west of Undermountain; In summer, the village moves to the region between the Great Lake and the Ellesmere Marshlands. During autumn, the caravan village moves to the eaves of the Pine Barrens. The villiage winters in its ancestral homeland in the hills near the Wild Reaches in the northeast, far from most storms and wet weather. They are led by the Teamsters Guild, which elects a new chairman every season, meaning any rule is subject to constant change, as administrations don't last long. Wanderwheel is a cheerful place, and they hold overland shipping contracts with almost every major city and guild in the realm. In addition, the halflings are prolific and consummate herdsmen, breeding a range of livestock and other animals to sell as food, mounts, and beasts of burden. '''Dragonport: '''Large City: Conventional/Monsterous; AL: N; 40,000 gp limit; Assets: 26,216,000 gp; Population: 13,108; Mixed (82% human, 6% halfling, 4% gnome, 2% dwarf, 1% elf, 1% half-elf, 1% half-orc, 3% other) Dragonport is a bustling port city 23 miles west of the marshes, founded by a confederation of sea-going merchants and coast-dwelling barbarian tribes who once took to the seas as pirates. The town is ruled by a council representatives of high-ranking merchant families, former clan heads, and the Admiralty Board, a council of the three most powerful naval mercenary companies. In addition, a cabal of evil aboleths secretly controls many of the shipping buisnesses, and controls Admiral Nazeen, the leader of the Sea Serpent Marine company. Dragonport is a bustling city with a rotten underbelly. Folk are nice enough to strangers, but danger abounds in the form of smuggling, press-gangs, and corrupt government. Depite this, Dragonport is a prosperous enough city, producing world-class ships, well-trained naval mercenaries and marines, and goods of exotic provenance. If you can't find it anywhere, you can probably find it in Dragonport. '''Pinewatch: '''Small Town: Conventional; AL: CN; 750 gp limit; Assets: 6,324 gp. Population: 1,157; Isolated (96% wood elf, 2% half-elf, 1% human, 1% other). The only sizable population center of the wood elves (or of the Pine Barrens at all), Pinewatch lies near the western border of the forest to facilitate trading with the other cities. The city is ruled by the stern Aelas Oakwood, the captain of the Pinewatch Rangers, as a pseudo-military dictatorship. In practice, most everyone goes about thier own business; the Rangers only settle disputes, which usually means adjudicating a contest of some form or noting the "law of the forest." One of the poorest population centers, Pinewatch rarely engages in much trade, though it does export some of the best trackers and scouts on the continent. Its biggest claim to fame are the Free League Rangers, who are the only group that regularly traverses the Wild Reaches to reach the countries there. Guides and mercs draw a premium price, however; only the largest caravans can afford to contract with them. '''Guildmeet: '''Small City; AL: N; Nonstandard (trade federation); 40,000 gp limit; Assets: 34,985,000; Population: 6,548; Integrated (37% human 20% halfling, 18% dwarf, 7% half-elf, 5% half-orc, 5% monsterous humanoid, 4% wood elf, 2% aventi (SW), 2% other) Guildmeet is a city set up as neutral ground for the purpose of encouraging commercial development. It is located on the south bank of the Great Lake closest to Undermountain, and is ruled by a council of representatives from every major commercial enterprise in the realm called the Trade Federation; 10,000gp in annual revenue secure's a business' place on the council. Most individual businesses cannot compete, so the Trade Federation is comprised primarily of guilds. Guildmeet is a financial hotspot; despite its relatively small size, it has assets and markets of a much larger community. The Trade Federation also acts as the national banker's guild, operating branches in every major city. While cities can liscense their own banks and money lenders, the sheer size and competitive rates of the Trade Federation usually quashes competition. A private army, financed through interest on loans and land speculation, guards the city. Guildmeet is also home to the Sahir wizards' college. '''Razor Rock and Daggerdale: '''Large Town: Magical/Conventional; AL: LG; 3,000 gp limit; Assets: 1,325,000; Population: 4,685; Mixed (69% aventi (SW), 19% human, 5% elf (various), 3% darfellan (SW), 2% halfling, 1% various aquatic, 1% other). Razor Rock and Daggerdale are twin towns; Razor Rock lies completely beneath the waves in the Razor Reef protecting the Dagger Islands, where the smaller Daggerdale is located. Razor Rock is ruled by the Priest-king Nimor III while Daggerdale is run by a town council under mayor Thallasa Lightfoot. The two communities make thier name for running one of the safest ports on the Great Center Sea Route, as well as being a premiere tourist and vacation spot. They are famous for their inventive seafood dishes, and they produce a variety of tropical foods for export north to the Free League. Landmarks '''The Broken Tower '''lies on a lonely promontory overlooking the Tranquil Sea. This three-story ruin looks as if it were once much taller, and the weathered stone walls are home to various lichens and sea birds. A great monolith sits at its base, and faint etchings reveal some form of plaque or monument, its language and provenance lost to the ages. Indeed, not even the sages who've preserved the folk tlaes of the local barbarian tribes can discern its origin, and all divinations have failed to reveal anything. The '''Fortress of the Fallen King '''is the name given to the rementants of Gathar-Rho's former "capital" and keep. Located on the western banks of the Boiling River, the fortress is a shell, with broken seige equipment and graves littering the sight. Despite being infested with undead, a number of bandit clans still make hier homes here, often taking macabre names like the Ghostfellow Boys or the Laughing Skulls. The '''Sleeping Giants '''are an unsual set of rock formations, dells, and hills that when viewed from above look like sleeping giants. they mark the border between the Pine Barrens and the Ellesmere Marshlands, and the village of Wanderwheel makes its home on the Giant's Forhead near the forest in the autumn. Government The League of Free Cities has no proper government; individual cities govern themselves. the Trade Federation establishes a means to resolve commercial disputes, and the Chartered Accord governs most intranational economic affairs. Each city has private militaries or mercenary guilds that can be contracted for larger efforts by the Trade Federation. Basic common law against murder, banditry, and assault exist in most places, but the regions outside the cities are mostly lawless. By right of the Accord, citizens can plead for a Letter of Marque, which allows him or her to mete out justice for wrongs committed outside of the cities, and many cities offer bounties against the many bandits that roam the countryside around many cities. Politics and Power Groups '''The Trade Federation Sometimes referred to as "The Fed" by disgruntled merchants, the Trade Federation runs the banks throughout the realm and administer the city of Guildmeet. They also control their own army. They have passed laws against evangelism in the realm, which threatens their banking operations; the Solarans will often donate money to the poor, which offsets the Fed's abiility to subject those people to high-interest loans. The Admiralty Board A guild made up of the Dragonport Merchant Marines, Sea Serpent Marine company, and Naval Dockworkers' Union, the Admiralty Board represents over 6,000 mercenaries, ship hands, and dockworkers. Together, they make up the bulk of the naval might of the Free League. While they are a mostly beneficial guild, the Sea Serpent Marines are engaged in piracy in order to drum up more financial support from the city of Dragonport and the surrounding coastal hamlets. They often stick to the coast to avoid the Order of the Bronze Dragon, with whom they are engaged in a shadow war. Order of the Bronze Dragon The Order of the Bronze Dragon is an aventi knighthood that protects the stretch of the Tranquil Sea surrounding Razor Rock. An ancient pact with the great wyrm Kielistanilopais allows the Order of the Bronze Dragon to serve alongside the great wyrms family, who often serve as mounts to the higher-ranking knights. The Order is currently engaged in a shadow war against the Sea Serpent Marines, and attacks any ship carrying their flag in addition to normal pirates. They do not hold a vote in the Trade Federation. Sea Kites Shipyards, LTD. The Sea Kites Shipyards is a conglomerate of shipbuilders based in Dragonport that builds and maintains most of the large ships operation in this part of the Tranquil Sea. One of the only employers of gnomes on the continent, SKS owns and controls the docks and many of the shorefront warehouses, which it rents to various merchants. Free League Rangers The Free League Rangers police the realm's northern border on behalf of the Trade Federation. They are also a mercenary company, supplying world-class archers and scouts to militaries that can afford them. They constantly war against the goblinoids to the north, and are by far the least interested in realm politiking. Great Lake Fish Co. The Great Lake Fish company buys fish from independent fishermen and sells them at increased profit. Though smaller fish merchants usually try to undercut the company, their legal monopoly can put those competitors in the stockade. The company does have a greater mission, however; they ensure the Great Lake is never over-fished, and they run a small naval outfit that enforces peace on the lakes and rivers. Great Lake Ship and Dockhand Union This smaller guild regulates employment of dockhands, shipbuilders, and other marine affairs for the Great Lake region. One of the most progressive guilds, the GLSDU has drawn the ire of SKS for forcing them to raise their wages to compete, as the union was drawing dockworkers away from Dragonport by offering better pay and benefits. Full Circle Teamsters' Guild The Full Circle Teamsters Guild is the ruling body of Wanderwheel. They also contract merchant caravans shipping goods between cities, and any operation of more than two wagons must go through them. The guild has a reputation for fairness, and will often let smaller caravans of start-up companies go at a reduced rate with the expectation they will make up the difference in coin or deed at a later date.